kamenrideramazonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Amazon
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, see Daisuke Yamamoto. is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. The fourth installment to be produced as part of the Kamen Rider Series, the series aired in Japan from late 1974 to early 1975 on the Mainichi Broadcasting System. It was the shortest Kamen Rider series ever, lasting only 24 episodes, and starred Tōru Okazaki as the title character. The series was very distinct because of its fight scenes which were more violent compared to other seasons. While it was cut short due to its violence, today it is praised as unique and beloved by the Kamen Rider fandom. Plot A plane crashes in the Amazon rainforest, leaving young Amazon (Daisuke Yamamoto) stranded without his parents. Soon adopted by an Incan tribe, Amazon becomes a wild child, living off the land. However, Amazon's idyllic existence is cut short when Gorgos, the Ten Faced Demon, massacres his village, slaughtering everyone except himself in search for the powerful "GiGi Armlet", which gives the bearer fantastic power. Elder Bago, last of the Incas, gives the GiGi Armlet to Amazon for safekeeping while using his knowledge of Incan science and magic to perform a mystical "operation" on Daisuke, transforming him into the powerful "Kamen Rider Amazon" before he died. Arriving at Japan, Amazon battles Geddon without full knowledge of their reason of pursuing him. Befriending the nephew and niece of Professor Kousaka, Amazon learns the nature of the GiGi Armlet as he defeats Geddon and then the Garanda Empire. Characters * * * * * * * Geddon is the evil organization based in the Amazon before moving to Japan, bent on world dominion and fueled by human blood. * * : Geddon's female foot soldiers, serving as his eyes and ears. Garanda Empire The makes its appearance prior to Gorgos's death, taking the Gaga Bracelet for their own use as they go on a campaign of terrorist attacks on Tokyo to make it into their seat of power before going after the rest of the world. Led by the mysterious "Ruler" and stationed underground in trap-filled base, the Garanda Empire also uses Beastmen as their kaijin.: * * * List of episodes S.I.C. Hero Saga The S.I.C. Hero Saga story for Amazon as published in the May through July 2004 issues of Monthly Hobby Japan magazine is titled . It serves as a prologue to the ''Amazon series, and features the original characters , the , , and the . ;Chapter titles # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon with the Columbia Yurikago-kai **Episodes: 1-14 (1st Verse); 15-24 (2nd Verse) Notes *This is the first season to not feature previous Riders appearing. Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Wild Beast Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Showa Era Category:Season